1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to labeling equipment in general and in particular to combination label printers and application device.
2. Prior Art
Label applicators typically apply labels to articles as the articles are conveyed past the label applicator. Usually, the labels are releasably adhered, in a single column, to an elongated backing strip. The label applicator removes one of the labels from the backing strip and releasably retains it at a labeling station. As the article to be labeled nears the removed label, it is applied to the article. Label applicators of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,528, 3,729,362, 4,024,011 and Re. 30,149.
Label applicators of this type, while satisfactory for many applications, can introduce delay into an assembly or packaging operation in which labeling must be carried out. For example, label indexing or advancement; i.e., the removal of a label from a backing strip and applying it to a suitable retaining means, is relatively slow while the transfer of a retained label to the article can be rapidly carried out. Label indexing can be sufficiently slow so that the labeling function is the slowest operation on the production line.
Other work operations also involve the repetitive supply of elements to a work station so that such elements can be affixed, assembled, laminated, etc., to articles being conveyed through the work station. In some of the work operations, the repetitive supply of the elements is the slowest step in the process, and accordingly, this limits the speed with which the articles can be conveyed through the work station. Thus, other work operations involve problems similar to the label application problem described above.
An additional problem in the high speed labeling of articles is to provide labels contain unique information for each individual package, such as weight, product size, a bar code, or a product identification number. The synchronization of a high speed printer with a label applying device which can successfully apply the correct label to the desired product unit has heretofore elluded the efforts of those in the industry.